


Did you know?

by Lethally



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Post-Book One: Air
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako's POV on certain Korra things. Might be a series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you know?

**Author's Note:**

> For now it's just one drabble but you can send me headcanons at @ofwoodsandwaves on tumblr and i might consider them. If i get some myself i will write them and add them to this work.

Before he started dating Korra, there were things that Mako had glimpsed over their time spent together that he expected to never change. She was kind and cared about people, but she did not seem very good at what he deemed delicate stuff, especially around kids. Whenever he was around she always seemed extremely blunt towards the air babies, as she called them. She was not afraid to use her bending against them or close doors to their faces, of course it only seemed to make them laugh and tease her more. He had assumed that they simply loved her for who she was.

It wasn’t until a month after they’d come back to Republic City that he saw how different she was around them when she was not aware of his presence. Meelo had fallen sick, a heavy fever that left everyone on the island worried to the bone; Korra spent the entire night with Pema using her healing abilities over the small boy. She kept it up for as long as thirty minutes, until she was completely exhausted and Pema had to pry her away from Meelo’s bedside. Korra was forced to eat something and fell straight to sleep.

Mako sat outside the house, under Meelo’s window; he still felt paranoid even after the Equalists movement had seemed to die down, better be safe than sorry. He was about to doze off when he heard Korra yawn and get up to Meelo’s side then he heard the vibration of Korra’s waterbending. He checked the time, Korra had only slept two hours. This time again Pema pried her off Meelo and told her to “go to bed now, you’ve done enough.” But his stubborn girlfriend did not leave and instead went back to sleep on the floor - oh and when she was exhausted Korra snored, loudly. He fell asleep under the window and woke two more times as Korra helped heal Meelo.

Mako woke up tucked under a blanket, his head resting on a pillow. The sun had risen up high in the sky, inside the house Bolin was loudly telling a story - something to do with Pabu certainly - farther away from the children’s hallway. Mako jumped into Meelo room and almost melted right there and then. Meelo was in bed, peacefully sleeping, and his skin had lost its red flush, Pema was sleeping in a chair, leaning over Meelo’s bed. This pleased Mako very much, he had been extremely worried like the other inhabitants of the island, it was a dangerous and often deadly sickness for benders and the thought of Meelo not intruding on private conversations or suddenly jumping on his back and calling Mako his sky vison was too depressing.

The melt worthy sight however was Korra spread over a futon with Ikki and Jinora curled at her sides; Korra’s hands were resting protectively on their back. The girls looked completely exhausted so Mako tiptoed out of the room after placing the blanket he had found over the girls. He ran quietly to his room and took his camera out before heading back to Meelo’s room. He was caught after taking the picture by Tenzin who only asked to be given a copy in exchange for his silence.


End file.
